Smither Saga
The Smither Saga is a roleplay arc by Jadenyuki93. Story The story begins as Ethan and Zang are on the lookout drinking lemonade after a gravity training session. Meanwhile in space, an unknown man in a spaceship plans on destroying Earth and the lookout crew warriors. It starts storming and the unknown man appears in the sky, who is manipulating the weather. He tells Ethan that his name is "Smither" and that he wants to challenge him and the lookout crew to a fight. He kicks Ethan so hard he falls off of lookout and lands in North City, making a crater, then lands on Ethan's ribs. Kuro and Kuzon Jr., who were eating in a restaurant in North City, attack Smither. Lamp, Sol, and Debolox also join in the fight but no one can beat Smither because of his strong telekinetic shield. Smither disappears and a blast comes out of the sky, destroying North City and turning it into a lifeless desert. The lookout crew wake up by a river in a grassy forest and meet a Konat named Masa. Masa reveals that to defeat Smither they must destroy the Mothership and to destroy her, they must destroy the Supernova Gem. The Supernova Gem is what activated her in the first place. Masa also reveals that Smither is his brother and that Smither betrayed the Konatsians on Planet Trixnash (a Konatsian colony) and sold his soul to become a Shadow Spirit who served the Mothership. appears and finds out what is going on. After destroying a fleet of powerful ships, Shadow Spirit commanders, and closing portals of never ending enemies, the barrier of planet Ra'nyth was destroyed. Landing on planet Ra'nyth, Ethan and the lookout crew along with Masa, try to destroy the gem. The gem is absorbed by the Mothership who then attacks them. After all their combined efforts, the Mothership survives even their strongest attacks and keeps regenerating. Ethan decides to sacrifice himself to destroy her so he gives his weapons to Masa and tells everyone to tell his family of his death. After his final words, Ethan fuses with the Mothership and drives it into the sun, self destructing. They later locate where Smither is, on Earth terrorizing West City. The entire city is destroyed in the battle and Masa transforms into a and uses Penetrate with his sword, killing Smither and causing an explosion. Smither's corpse falls down below (they were fighting in the air) and turns back into his Konatsian form. Masa took Smither's body and blasted it into the sun so he could not come back or regenerate, saying that he no longer has a brother. Zang comes to the scene and asks where Ethan is (he had been told by Ethan to leave when they first fought Smither) and Masa tells him that his father is dead. Nera is also depressed when she sees it on the news as people were recording the fight somehow. Masa decides to look after Zang and join the lookout crew in Ethan's place until the day he "comes back". Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Sagas Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play